criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Way of Murder
Alternative Way of Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 125th case of the game and the 33rd case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Winter Fields, district of Fario as the final case of the district. Plot When the team learned that Logan Dynamite might be in danger after not picking the phone and because of the argument between him and heonuman duo the team quickly went to search every corner to fin him. After hours of hopeless search, Abbi approached and said that that the team should join her at the windmills as she found the body. Hearing that, Mia and the player went to her location where right after entering the teams witnessed a body who slowly grind inside the windmill grinding machine. After putting the body away from the deadly mechanics, they recognized that the victim is, in fact, Logan. The team then searched the area and found reason to suspect mayor's sister Cecilia Kessel. How the team's progress moved forwards they found reasons to also have an ex-con Alonso Diaz and local resident Elaine Seabrook as their suspects. When Matilda completed the autopsy she on the start informed the team that the victim didn't die by grinding but that the killer wanted to dispose the body that way. She then said that the real murder technique was strangulation but something thick, something that she couldn't determined but also that one pipe on his costume is missing. Before the team left she also informed them that the victim also wrote "Betrayer" on his costume with a chalk, making the team to believe that the killer uses chalk often. Mid-investigating, while the team tried to recap the case inside The Alternative's HQ a tall Android slammed inside and pointed at the team, forcing the team into their submission. Collum watched the scene from his chair, laughing, while the team seeing that they are on their own they decided to listen and follow the Android who took them to the old warehouse, known as the victim's hideout, and told them that he also want to know who killed his creator and that the team can search this lace to find more clues if they want. After searching the area the team wanted to know more about the mysterious android so they interrogated them again only to find that their name is Dyoto 345G. Soon after the team also added and the archivist Nick Gerry on their suspect list. The team went to speak with Elaine again when the found that she and the and the victim. Elaine explained that she caught the victim lurking around her home and hanging strange objects on the trees who pointed towards her bedroom. They also interrogated Alonso again when they found that he and the victim were good buddies. Alonso just laughed and said that the victim was nothing but a pawn to him and his plans he rejected to say, but that the victim blindly believed that they are friends. A while later, James approached the team, telling them that that their "ex" chief wants to say something important to the player. Chief Loukas told them that someone sent a footage to the Fario PD's HQ on which their victim tried to kill Cecilia which result the team to question her why she hid that from them when they interrogated her for the first time. Cecilia told the team that the victim couldn't handle a rejection and that he overreacted a bit but that she wouldn't bother to kill him as he is deep under her level to care about. After John found that Nick hired a private eye to spy on the victim they quested him again. Nick explained that he found that the victim burned old papyrus and that he stole some as well, planing to sold them on a black market. They as well talked to Dyoto again when they discovered that the victim tried to shut him down. Dyoto said that he will always remember that but that the victim was still his creator and that he still love him no matter what. With the last found evidence the team had everything to arrest Dyoto. They said that they would never kill their creator and that the team has a bug in their system but when the team showed all the evidence, Dyoto made an angry beep before getting his volume up and said that Logan deserved it. Dyoto explained how they and the victim had a special wireless connection and that Logan swore them on the endless connection that will never get a bad signal, but that they then found that Logan was working on another project, project pd a new Android that would've been used for military purposes. They then said that they felt something they never do before, they felt betrayed and that a breaking felling his motherboard hard and then later that night he got behind him and in a surprise attack started to choke him with his own costume pipe. As the team started to approach him to put handcuffs on them, Dyoto just loudly growl as they activated a self destruction, causing their explosion in 10 seconds afterwards. The team then returned to their office in Alternative PD in hope that they would find something about Alternative and bring them down together with drugs from Operation Deltoidus transferred here. At the moment, Chief of Alternative PD Gus McGuff angrily approached and said that he still don't see Aurora Maupin inside the prison. The team tried to calm them down, telling them that they confiscated Aurora's camera and destroyed the SD Card. Gus smirked AND shook his head gently before saying "Good" and leaving. They then quickly went to Aurora's place before Alternative PD employees come to her. Aurora opened the door as Mia and the player enters and closed the door. They asked her if she took pictures of Alternative PD property on what she replied positive and apologizing for not saying it at first on their previous meetup. Mia then asked her to give her the SD Card from the camera so they can go and check if someone will help them to bring Alternative PD down and get drugs back. Aurora sighed and said that after the team visited her last time she throw the SD card in a trash near the old sheriff's department The team went there where they found the mentioned trash can but also the destroyed security camera. Once the team found the SD card they sent it to Madison who performed the analyzes and discovered that SD card contains the footage of Cecilia and Collum, having the conversation with a tall person but that she couldn't determine their face because of the footage angle but that she confirmed that they talk about taking Fario PD down. The team then approached Cecilia to question her on what she said that she will never tell them anything and that if they try to spread the footage with the Fario PD they will be beheaded before forcefully taking the SD Card out of Mia's hands and ordering them to arrest Aurora or else. On the player's suggestion the team went to talk with John in hope that he can make a false arrest report for Cecilia. John agreed to help but told the player that they should go to the victim's hideout and get the blueprint because it will be needed when the team was ready to take down Alternative PD. The team went to the hideout and pick up the blueprint as they approached Josh again, giving him everything needed as he gave them the false report to give to Collum. As the team restored the camera they send it to the lab in hope that the technicians will be able to recover a footage. Some hours later Barb Bellamy joined the player in the Arif's lab who said that he successfully saved a short footage on which was Solomon with Nick. The team went to Nick to ask him about the conversation on what he said that Solomon offered him a deal he couldn't reject. Nick added that in the deal they had he was supposed to pull some strings with a district reeve, a priest Father Gaul Stipstone and that with him make another deal about making the flour to have a slightly drugs inside. Barb look at him with a worried look as she wrote him a fine and sent into custody for 24 hours because of dealing with criminals. They then went to windmills to stop Solomon but when they arrived they only found a bag of flour that they sent to the lab. Karen analyzed the flour and said that is totally drug free. In that moment, Solomon walked inside, causing Barb to pull the gun at him. Solomon just smirked and said that they need to have a chat. The team led him to the interrogation room and asked what is all about on what he hit the table and said to stop further investigation about Zemiq and to focus more on Pyrothinium who is far more dangerous then Zemiq and then smirked again, telling the player to stop doing things behind Cecilia's back unless they want to have their own heads on the spikes. Afterwards, the team still couldn't get Nick's words out of their heads, thinking that Solomon maybe already agreed with Father Stipstone and that Zemiq is god knows where now. Collum approached then and said that they should stop chit chat and to back to their desk as they have their reports to write down. The team sighed and returned to their desk, starting to write the report, waiting for a perfect opportunity to go and see Father Stipstone. Summary 'Victim' * Logan Dynamite (Found inside the windmill, his body slowly grinding) 'Murder Weapon' * Costume Pipe 'Killer' * Dyoto345G Suspects CKesselC33SFB.png|Cecilia Kessel ADiazC33SFB.png|Alonso Diaz ESeabrookSFB.png|Elaine Seabrook Dyoto345GSFB.png|Dyoto345G NGerrySFB.png|Nick Gerry Quasi-Suspect(s) AMaupinQSFB.png|Aurora Maupin SKrauseQ1SFB.png|Solomon Krause JNorthQSFB.png|John North Killer's Profile * The Killer believes in reincarnation. * The Killer uses chalk. * The Killer reads Crime and Punishment. * The Killer has dyed hair * The Killer is younger then 30 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Justice Has Alternative 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Winter Fields